


This Time

by MrProphet



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	This Time

This time it will be different.

Ah, but I have told myself that a thousand times or more.

For three years I have danced for my prince with the pain of a thousand glass knives tearing at my feet. Each evening I have told myself that this time it will be different; that he will see my pain and bid me sit.

For three years I have waited for him here, in the close darkness of my sleeping closet and the quiet hours after midnight. Each night I have told myself that this time it will be different; that he will see my pain and be gentle with me.

For three years I have looked into his eyes when we meet. Each morning I have told myself that this time it will be different; that he will see my pain and return my love.

Every day I tell myself, over and over again: This time it will be different.

And every day I lie to myself, because for three years I have known in my heart of hearts that my prince sees my pain, and he revels in it. That is how I know that he will come to me tonight, as he looked into my eyes this morning and saw me dance for him this evening. He is married now, but he will still come, because he can not hurt her.

He will come, to revel in my pain.

But my hand slides beneath the pillow and finds the gift that my sisters brought me; that they bought for me with their beauty. My hand curls around the hilt of the knife.

This time it will be different.


End file.
